1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to apparatuses, systems, and methods implemented on processing units, processing systems, distributed processing systems, and/or distributing processing environments, where the apparatuses, systems, and methods create unique kinetic and/or biokinetic identifiers (IDs) such as kinetic and/or biokinetic passwords, verifiers, authenticators, any other user identifier, or mixtures and combinations thereof.
More particularly, embodiments of this disclosure relate to apparatuses, systems, and methods implemented on a processing unit, processing system, distributed processing system or distributing processing environment, where the apparatuses, systems, and methods create unique kinetic and/or biokinetic identifiers (IDs) such as kinetic and/or biokinetic signatures, passwords, verifiers, authenticators, any other user identifier, or mixtures and combinations thereof and where the kinetic identifiers include user specific kinetic/motion data, while the biokinetic identifiers include user specific biometric data and user specific kinetic/motion data so that the kinetic and biokinetic identifiers are unique to each user and are more difficult to hack, replicate, or counterfeit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many user identification, authentication, and verification software processes have been designed and implemented on processing units, processing systems, distributed processing systems, and/or distributing processing environments. We currently use varieties of these procedures every time we log into any computer system. Some methods have integrated some aspects of keyboard or writing data and kinetic data associated with keyboard entry or writing. See for example, patent applications for biokinetic signatures, using a pen to recognize a person's hand-written signature WO2006085783A1 and WO2011112113A1.
Recently, motion based interfaces have been disclosed. These interfaces use motion as the mechanism for viewing, scrolling, selecting, differentiating, and activating virtual and/or real objects and/or attributes associated therewith. These interfaces have broadly disclosed the use of motion in security system. While many user identification, authentication, and verification software processes have been implemented, all are vulnerable to hacking, counterfeiting or theft for nefarious uses, thus there is a need in the art for unique user identifiers that have improved and increased security and reduced risk of hacking, counterfeiting or theft.